


Freezing Rain and Relief Missions

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Medic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Multi, OC is a plant with extra steps, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Rain, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: This planet sucks. The rain is icy cold and there's a thin layer of ice over everything. Someone's going to get hurt and Reaper isn't the one who is going to fix them.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/ Original Female Character
Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back again with another cheesy installment of The Bad Batch and The Reaper. I hope you all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another installment of the Bad Batch and the Reaper! Woo! I hope you guys enjoy let me know what you think! Happy reading!

This planet sucks. Bad. The rain is freezing cold and non-stop. There's a thin layer of ice over everything. Flora throws a medpack over her shoulder as she moves through the small village, Wrecker walks beside her a crate of medical supplies in his arms. Tech, Hunter and Crosshair snuck off to place the bird and try to swipe a droid for surveillance. 

She stops at the med tent set up and ducks inside. "How is everything going in here?" She asks as she places her pack on a crate. 

"Good. They don't seem to be that bad off. Mostly cuts and bruises." A clone medic answers her.

"The fighting was a ways away. The next village will have more exciting injuries, they were closer to the attack." Someone else says. 

"I swear to the gods above if you jinx it." Another medic growls. 

She walks up to a woman with a nasty gash on her arm. She slides off her helmet and sets it down beside the woman on the table before pulling on a pair of purple gloves. "Hey, I'm Reaper. Let's take a look at this, yeah?" She motions to the woman's arm. "How did this happen?" She picks up cotton swab to prod at the injury. She turns to a shiny who is trying to look over her shoulder. "Trooper if you are going to gawk can you at least hold a light while you do it?" She pulls a small flashlight out of her belt and hands it to the kid. 

He fumbles with it for a second before coming to stand next to her. "What's your name, kid?" She asks. 

"Bits, sir." The trooper answers her. 

She turns back to the woman. "Now that I have an assistant, can you tell me how this happened?" 

"I was helping to take out a squad of droids. A piece of metal got me when we blew them up." The woman is timid as she explains. 

"It's alright. Relax. Me and Bits will take care of you. Huh, Bits?" She gently nudges the trooper. "Have you ever done stitches before?" 

"I'm not a medic ma'am. I'm a comm guy." He says looking down at his boots. 

"Alright. That's not a problem at all. You can just hold my light and hand me things. Want to go put on some gloves for me while I grab a suture kit?" She peaks softly to the trooper. 

He nods as she walks towards the supplies. 

\-----------------------------

Wrecker tries to stand out of the way as he watches Reaper work with the woman and the nervous trooper. She speaks softly to them as she explains everything she is doing. Her fingers are careful and diligent as she stiches the nasty gash closed on the woman's arm. Her movements are fluid and practiced. He wishes he could move that gracefully. 

"Alright. That wasn't so bad was it? A bacta patch and everything should heal up nicely. Make sure to keep it clean, I used dissolvable stitches so they should just absorb into your skin within the next couple of days." She smooths a patch over the angry skin and let's the woman climb off of the table. She turns to the trooper. "You did great. Thank you for helping me." She pats his arm after she strips off her gloves. She snatches her helmet off the table and puts her black gloves back on.

She sighs, her shoulders sagging as she walks up to Wrecker. "Two more villages. The closer we get to the main fight the worse the injuries will be." They walk out of the tent and into the freezing rain. She slips her helmet on.

Wrecker drapes an arm around her as they walk back towards the gunships. "You're doing great, Speck." He tries to comfort her, he can tell she's exhausted, between staying up all night to help Tech and huffing supplies through the freezing rain she must be tired.

He waves when he sees Tech, Crosshair and Hunter standing by a gunship, huddling under it's wing to try and keep dry. He looks down at the woman in his grasp and smiles under his bucket. He is amazed by her. Amazed at how smart she is and how well she can deal with difficult troopers and patients.

"How's everything been going around here?" Hunter asks.

Reaper sighs again as she takes off her helmet. "Minor injuries for now. The closer we get to the actual fighting the worse it will be. I also need to go talk to Commander Wolffe, this storm is getting worse by the second we can get one more drop in to clear out the gunships so we have shelter, but we need to be grounded after that. I can't be treating frostbite." 

"I'll go with you. Come on." Wrecker passes her to Hunter. He slides his helmet on before following her towards the commanders gunship. 

Wrecker moves to the other three. "She looks exhausted." Crosshair says watching as her form disappears. 

"That commander has been running her ragged since we hit the ground. She needs a break." Tech mumbles quietly. 

"She's going to crash hard tonight." Wrecker says. They all mumble in agreement, planning to try and make her night as comfortable as they can on this frozen, wet nightmare of a planet. 

\----------------------------

"My team can't finish their part of the mission if they don't have any fingers left! You want their half done you will ground the supply ships. For not only their safety but for your men as well." Hunter flinches when she slams her hand against the table in the makeshift command tent. 

"Oh she's pissed." Crosshair chimes in on the comms. As soon as Wolffe denied to ground the gunships he started up his HUD's camera broadcasting to the rest of the team. 

"We have a schedule we have to keep." Wolffe rolls his eyes. 

"You won't have a schedule or any men left if they all die of hypothermia." Reaper growls out. This seems to get Wolffe to finally listen. "We don't have the gear for this weather. We can do the third drop to clear out the gunships for shelter. Two should be plenty of room for everyone as well as the tents." Her voice softens some. 

"Just until the storm has passed." Wolffe finally sighs. 

"Ha! She won!" Wrecker laughs across the line. 

"Of course she won. Are you kidding." Tech says, awe laced in his voice. 

"Get ready to move out for the next drop." Wolffe says to the woman. 

"Yes, sir." She salutes before sliding her helmet back on. She turns on her heel and marches out of the tent. "Were you broadcasting me to the rest of the team, Sargent?" There's an unmistakable smirk in her voice. 

"And if I was?" Hunter replies his voice full of mirth. 

She opens her comm line. "Did you all enjoy the show?" Tech chokes and Crosshair snickers. Wrecker just laughs. "Alright, get ready for the next drop. Then we will have some down time as the storm passes." She relays to the others.

"I'm tired of this rain. I can't imagine what it would be like to run around in this in just my field uniform. I think I would be dead by now." She says tiredly.

Hunter wraps his arm around her. "One more and then you can sleep."

She nods tiredly.

\--------------------------------

The storm raged on around them as they set up supplies and tents. Flora smears her gloved hand across her visor, trying and failing to scrape off some of the encrusted ice. She clings to Wrecker's arm as he carries med supplies. 

"You doing okay, Speck?" He asks over the wind. 

"Just great. Let's get these to the med tent! I think it's the last of them!" She yells. Gods, she's exhausted. She shivers as the wind whips through the cracks of her armor. She can barely make out the troopers running around almost frantically to get supplies to where they need to go. 

She ducks into the med tent and yanks her helmet off. "Do you guys need anything in here?" She asks as she once again tries to scrape ice off her visor. 

"No, we're okay. We will come find you if anything happens." A medical officer replies. 

"You better not." She grumbles. 

"I think Hunter managed to get us an entire gunship, just for us." Wrecker lays a hand on her shoulder gently. 

She needs to thank Hunter when she gets back and she thinks she knows how too. She stalks back out of the tent helmet under her arm, it's useless with the visor covered in ice. The icy rain pelts her face and slicks her hair in a matter of seconds. The two of them move towards the camp of hunkered down troopers. She sees Hunter sitting under the wing of a gunship, waiting for them. An easy grin splits her face. 

\------------------------------

Hunter watches as Reaper and Wrecker trudge towards the gunship he had claimed for his squad. Being commandos does have it's perks sometimes, sleeping in a cold tent on the ground probably wouldn't have been very pleasant. Tech and Crosshair are already setting up a nest of blankets and pillows stolen from the remaining supply crates as well as a heating unit. Wrecker makes his way inside but she continues to stalk towards him, wet hair plastered to her face, a small lopsided grin spread across her face. She's planning something. He isn't sure what but with the look of her face it can't be good. He briefly wonders if she did something to the commander but is startled out of his thought process when she grabs him by the chest plate and hauls him down to her height. He doesn't even have time to breathe before her lips are on his. The first thing he notices is how cold she is, cold and wet. Not a great combination. He then notices how tense she is, as if her muscles are coiled to spring away from him at a moments notice. 

Honestly if someone said the woman he has a weird crush on since the moment she walked on board his ship was going to kiss him in the rain today, he would have laughed at them. But here she is. He moves his arms from hanging limply at his sides to caress her face, pull her closer. He realizes how intoxicating her smell is, even after being in the rain all day. He feels her smile into the kiss before she begins to pull away. "Hey, you can't just do that and then disappear. Come here." His voice comes out as a rasp, he pulls her back in for a longer kiss as she melts into his embrace. He almost can't believe this is happening. Sure, when Tech babbles to the others about what had happened last night a small part of him thought they all had a chance, but the other much larger part of his mind told him it was paint fumes and too much caf that caused her to act that way, but here she is kissing him in the _kriffing_ rain like some sort of bad romance movie Crosshair refuses to admit he watches. 

He pulls back for air and runs a gloved hand through her soaked hair. Good gods, she's perfect. "Are you two done? It's freezing! Take your boots off before you come in, we don't need mud everywhere." Crosshair gripes. 

She rolls her eyes before ducking down to untie her boots. "Thank you, Sargent. Sleeping on the half frozen ground would have sucked." 

He grabs her by the waist for one more kiss before he shucks his own boots off.

\-----------------------------

The inside of the gunship feels like heaven compared to weather outside. The doors slide closed behind them and they are basked in the warm light of a lantern. She starts to pull at the clasps of her armor letting it clatter to the floor piece by piece. Once it's off she piles it neatly by the others before she makes her way to the blanket nest. Tech pats the spot between him and an already sleeping Crosshair. She smiles sleepily at him before settling into the blankets. She finally relaxes and the day catches up with her body. Her feet and lower back ache. She feels the tension melt away from between her brows. Tech runs a hand through her drying hair and plants a kiss against her forehead. "Get some rest. You deserve it." He whispers. She let's the warmth take over and drifts off peacefully. 

\---------------------------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a lot of the next chapter written. Let me know if I can come up with a different title for this. I don't know I'm just not feeling it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is safe and sound!

A clang against the gunship has Flora bolting upright. A harsh voice cuts through the peace and quiet of the gunship. "There's a shiny asking for you in the medtent. I wouldn't have woke you up if it wasn't important." Wolffe says. 

She tries to untangle herself from the pile of limbs that is Wrecker and Hunter, Tech and Crosshair must have gone out to launch the third bird. "Do you know what the situation is?" She asks Wolffe as she slides on her armor. 

"It's a kid. A girl, maybe seven or eight. She's sick. I think they said a heart issue, haven't been able to get her meds because of the blockade. The others tried to turn her away but the shiny put up a fight." Wolffe stands in the doorway as she slides her boots on and grabs her helmet. 

"Thank you for coming to get me, sir. I'll see what I can do." She gives him a small smile before sliding her helmet on. She always knew Wolffe was a little soft. 

"I'll walk you there." He slides his own helmet on and walks beside her. 

"How much longer on the storm?" She asks idly, trying to make light small talk. 

He sighs, "At least another twelve hours. Your two guys went out and launched the third bird right after sundown. They should be back soon."

"They aren't my guys. Hunter leads them. I'm just an add-on. An after thought." She muses thoughtfully. 

Wolffe scoffs. "The goggled one looks at you like you hung the galaxy. The only time he shuts up is when you're brought up. It's like his brain shorts out. The peace and quiet is nice." She smiles under her helmet. Even through the cold wet, night she feels warmth in her chest when hearing about her team. "And Boost and Sinker saw you and the Sargent." Her face heats up a bit. That wasn't meant to be so public. Woops. 

A thought runs through her head sending everything to a screeching halt. "Are you going to report him?" He wouldn't. Would he? Oh gods. 

"No. Not my team, not my problem." She breathes a sigh of relief at that. 

"Thank you, Commander. I don't think I could handle another transfer." She may be getting too honest with him. Maybe the last few late nights are getting to her finally. 

He stiffens. "What number is this one, three?" 

"Four. Skywalker doesn't like medics who try to put him in his place, and after what happened in the field, Kenobi thought it was best if I was reassigned somewhere where I wouldn't be found by the Seppies." She shrugs. 

"Something happened with the 212th?" The worry is palpable in his voice. 

"The 501st and the 212th were on a dustball of a planet. I didn't even get the name of it before we deployed. It had light colored sand. They sent a company, tanks too. Straight for the wounded." She swallows around the lump in her throat as she remembers that day. It seems like so long ago, barely a month has passed. "We would have all been killed. I stepped in. Took them out. Skywalker was pissed. I exposed myself, my power, the scale of what I was capable of. I thought Captain Rex was going to gut me like a fish after he watched the footage." She tries to joke. 

Wolffe is silent for a moment before he speaks. "I sent you away because the men started asking questions about you. Questions I didn't have answers to. Ones they didn't want to ask you themselves. They all centered around your past. That scar on your neck, how you got your gifts, how you ended up with the Jedi." 

She's shocked, starts rubbing at her collar nervously. "Sir, I don't understand?"

"It wasn't fair to you. Everyday was new questions, they started looking at you differently. Treating you differently. I figured if I got rid of you it would be easier for everyone. I still don't know if I made the right choice. But you seem happy with this team." Wolffe stops in front of the med tent. "I'm sorry. I could have handled it differently but I didn't."

She hears the pain in his voice, the uncertainty. She reaches out and place a hand on his arm. "Wolffe, it's alright. I'm not mad or upset. I never was. Thank you for telling me. I think I've found my place, finally. It's time to let it go." She slips off her helmet and gives him a small smile. "It's okay."

She sees him visually relax, like a weight has been taken off of his shoulders. He places a hand on her shoulder, gently thumbing the skin above the collar of her backs. "Thank you. Go take care of that kid." His voice is softer, less gruff. She pats his hand before disappearing into the tent.

\------------------------

"You're going to have to go see Reaper for that. She's going to be pissed." Tech says as they walk through the empty village.

"She's asleep, I'll just go to the med tent and get it stitched up. She won't ever know." Crosshair holds his arm gently, trying to staunch the flow of blood cascading down his forearm. 

"She's gonna know. She finds out about everything." Tech rolls his eyes. 

How is he going to tell her that he cut his arm on a jagged rock after he slipped on the ice? He's a commando for _kriffs_ sake! He can't explain that he injured himself in the lamest way possible. He grimaces as the cut throbs. "She won't find out. Let's just get back." He picks up the pace, trying not to focus on the trail of blood he is leaving behind. 

The camp comes into view and he relaxes minutely. He looks around for any sign of Grimm, somehow expecting her to be waiting for him. Tech is right, she does find out about everything. He doesn't know how, maybe it's witches intuition. 

He walks toward the med tent and ducks through the opening only to be greeted with a girl on an exam table wearing Grimm's helmet. She giggles as Grimm presses a stethoscope against her chest. He thinks about ducking back out to deal with the injury on his own when she looks over. Her smile melts off her face, it's replaced with worry and what he can only guess is a bit of irritation. "Sit down! You're getting blood on my floor! I'll be over in a minute!" She barks at him. Is she mad? He didn't expect her to be mad. 

He takes a seat on one of the exam tables and sits back. He stares at the toes of his boots as he thinks. He listens to the girls giggles and the explanation Grimm is giving her guardian of some plant that can help with his daughters heart failure until they get the blockade taken care of. Digitale. A strange name for a plant, he listens as she describes it, massive pink flowers, two meters tall. It sounds beautiful. He wonders how it would look tucked into her hair, the dark green and vibrant pink. He should find some when they go to launch the next bird. Maybe he could get Hunter to help him. That's if she forgives him for getting himself hurt. What if she doesn't forgive him? What if she just leaves him here to bleed out all over this tent floor on this gods forsaken planet, or what if she sends one of the reg medics to come take care of this? 

"Hey Trooper. Get out of that head of yours. I see you spiraling." Her voice cuts through the intrusive thoughts. She's walking up to him a crooked grin on her face. The grin he loves. Maybe she isn't mad at him? She comes to stand by his side as she snaps on a new pair of gloves. "Alright, let's see the damage." She sighs as she starts slipping off his gloves and vambrace gently. She moves onto the upper arm armor and his pauldron. Her touch is so gentle, so kind. There's a gash that cuts across the bend of his elbow and curves around to the back of his upper arm. "Oh, sweetheart. How did you manage this?" She almost purrs. 

\------------------------

Flora laughs as the girl slips on her helmet. "Kili, take that off. They're going to need it." The girls father says. 

"Oh, it's alright. Let her have her fun. She can't hurt it." She smiles at the man. She listens to the girls heart and lungs. "She does have some fluid in her lungs but with Congestive Heart Failure it doesn't surprise me at all. How long has she been without her meds?" She asks the man.

"About five days. I've been to three different village healers and even to the bigger town with an actual doctor. Even if they had the meds I can't afford them." The man is frustrated, she understands perfectly. His daughter should be able to get the meds she needs. 

She spares a glance to the outside of the tent, watching the storm rage on into the night before someone slips through the opening as she looks away. She catches the red, black and grey at the last second. One of her team. Once the shape stops moving she can tell it's Crosshair. And he's dripping blood on the floor. She turns to the man and Kili. "Excuse me for a moment, he's one of my idiots." She turns to Crosshair again before barking out, "Sit down! You're getting blood on my floor! I'll be over in a minute!" 

The girl laughs at her change in demeanor. "Is he alright? He's bleeding?" Her father asks. 

"He's still sitting up and actively bleeding, until either of those things change he's alright for the next five minutes." She takes a breath to calm her worries for her team mate. "Alright, so there is a plant that should be in bloom. It's called Digitale, the flowers are bright pink, vibrant pink, hard to miss. The flowers are on a stalk about two meters tall. Take a couple of the flowers and grind them up, put them in her breakfast. It'll take a few days to really take affect but after that she should be okay. The flowers can be dried as well so they keep a lot longer. She will be just fine." She turns to the dirty blonde haired girl. "Take care of your dad until your mom comes back. The fighting should be over soon." She lifts her helmet off before turning to Crosshair. She sends the girl a mock salute and a smile before walking over to his exam table. 

He's spiraling. She can tell, even without him taking off his bucket. She can tell that there are thousands of thoughts all crashing together. She has seen it in injured troopers before. If they have time to rest they have time to think. "Hey, trooper. Get out of that head of yours. I see you spiraling." He sits up straight and takes off his helmet. She snaps on a pair of gloves and moves to his side. "Alright, let's see the damage." She starts by slipping off his glove and vambrace. She moves onto the upper arm armor and he hisses when it's removed, there's a long jagged cut going across the joint of his elbow and curling it's way up the back of his bicep, cutting through his blacks. She wonders how he managed to get cut in between the plates of his armor. "Oh, sweetheart. How did you manage this?" She prods gently at the wound. 

His face twists into something she recognizes as embarrassment and shame. She moves closer to him, slotting herself between his legs. "Hey, it's alright. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, patient confidentiality. I promise." 

"I slipped on the ice. A rock caught my fall." There's a small smile on his face when he explains it. 

"At least it wasn't an old farm tool. I saw some just kind of sticking out of the ground. I would have to give you a lockjaw shot." She runs her fingers over his torn blacks. "You brought another pair like I told you, yes?" He nods. "Good. I'm going to cut your sleeve off. Can't have you running around freezing to death." She pulls a utility knife out of her belt and tears through the material. 

Now that she can see the wound she can tell how deep it is. It will take forever to heal with bacta and stitches. She sighs. "Alright. I need to irrigate and then I will heal it. I don't have the focus to stitch this bitch closed." 

He looks up at her with a scowl. "Well, I'm sorry." He snarks.

She barks out a laugh as she gathers supplies. She places them down next to him on the exam table before coming back to him. "This won't be fun but it needs to be done. It'll be over soon." 

\------------------------------

It burns like a bitch. She pours the saline over the wound and then wipes it dry with gauze. He tries to focus on her face, the look of concentration as she bites her lip. She surveys the cut before she sets down the supplies. She smiles, that crooked grin that have his _vod_ swooning. He hates to admit it but he swoons with them.

"This is fun part." She strips off her gloves and hovers her hands over his arm. She looks ridiculous, staring at his arm like that. What is she supposed to be doing? Then he sees it. The slight ripple in the air as the magic swirls around her, morphing into a shimmering smoke of colors, orange, green, yellow, blue, pink. The feeling takes his breath away, it's cold and warm at the same time. Comforting. Invigorating. He watches as it seeps into the jagged wound. Feels it as it starts to stich the flesh and torn muscle back together. It's incredible. 

He focuses back on her face. Her face softens as the wounded closes, leaving a faint pink scar. She smiles as she examines her work before pulling on another pair of gloves and picking up the saline and a gauze pad. She drenches it and mops up the remaining blood on his arm before gathering all of the used supplies and dumping them in a nearby waste basket. 

She snags a trooper by the wrist as she walks back toward him "Bits, nice job on the girl. She wouldn't have lasted much longer without intervention." Her voice grows lower, almost threatening. "If you send someone to wake up me or anyone on my team before this storm is over, I will sic Sargent Hunter on you. He will gut you like a fish. You should get some rest while you can." She lets go of him as he shakes his head, golden eyes wide in terror. 

Crosshair stands as she walks over. "Hunter doesn't know how to gut a fish." He smirks. 

"We won't tell Bits that. Come on let's get back. Tech should be asleep by now." She links her arm with his. She looks tired, but still beautiful, her hair sticking out in every direction, twisting and turning in every direction. Her eyes are bright and playful. She tilts her head up to look at him, crooked grin in place again. 

Seeing her like this makes his whole body freeze. He just stares at her as the brutal storm whips around them and the freezing rain stings and soaks their skin. He can't move. How can someone actually care for them like this? They're outcasts, rejects, _abominations._ "Hey, are you alright?" She reaches for his face. 

He catches her wrist with his ungloved hand. "Why? Why us? You could have taken the job on Coruscant."

She drags a hand over her face clearing the hair sticking to her forehead. "Are you asking why I took this assignment? Or are you asking why I'm falling in love with you and your brothers?" She laughs nervously. "Because I have no idea. I saw something in you as I looked over each of your files. I stayed up for hours just reading and rereading test results and medical records and training logs. I watched holovids of your guys' field training. The way you could level a battle field in minutes that would take a legion hours. I read some of Hunter's mission reports to try and gauge how he would be as a CO. If there was paperwork I read it. I needed to know what I was getting into. I was ready to be treated like a pile of trash, because why would a squad of the most elite soldiers the Republic has to offer want a medic who has been reassigned three times already? Why would they want to open themselves up to an outsider?" She goes on. "I have minimal combat training, enough to barely keep me alive. You know how many times I've almost died? Way too many." She throws up her hands exasperated. 

Crosshair doesn't know what to say. The woman has been through hell and back, treated just like his brothers. His family. She has no one, at least he has them. He surges forward and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She doesn't hug back right away, but when she does she clutches to him like it's the only thing keeping her alive. She just tore herself open like that because he asked. "We should get out of this rain. You'll get sick." He murmurs into her hair, barely audible over the storm. 

She nods and pulls away, slipping her helmet on. He slips his hand into hers as they walk back to the gunship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Foxglove or Digitalis can be used for CHF! Don't injest it though. It can and will kill you if you get the dosage wrong. 
> 
> I felt bad about making Wolffe so mean so I put in a squishy dialogue part. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments fill the void in my cold, dead soul. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NIGHTMARES, BLOOD, ATTEMPTED MURDER, FLASHBACKS!!!! It's a bit angsty in the beginning, and by a bit I mean a lot angsty. Just be safe y'all
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I love all of y'alls comments. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for future parts. I have a few plants but I would love to have some more ideas!

_The cool blade presses against her neck, the glass glinting in the candlelight. There's a scorching heat as the blade tears through the delicate flesh. She watches as the blood drops onto the stone floor, frozen as the voice growls in her ear. "You are too strong, my child. You are a threat to The Elders, to me. Therefore you must die." That voice, the voice that told her stories as a child, that whispered away the fears int the cold dark nights, taught her spells and incantations, now so ragged with anger._

_She's stumbling through the street, listening to the drops of blood hitting the stones of the street. She listens to the gasps of horror as she moves, the whispers and murmurs, but no one helps. No one dares to try and stop the blood from streaming down her hands as they clutch at her throat. They all seem to know something she doesn't. Why aren't they helping her?! She needs to make it to her mother. She can stop the bleeding, heal the jagged wound._

_A man dressed in brown robes steps in front of her, blocking her path. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that the ship that landed in the woods just outside the village belongs to him. She's barely gasping in air at this point, vision going spotty as she tries to dodge him, she has to get back to her mother. She falls to her knees, hands falling from her throat. Her finger tips smear the black blood into the stone. She's dying._

Flora bolts upright for the second time that evening, this time it's her own minds fault and not the Commanders. She clutches at her neck desperatley. Tries to staunch the flow of the non-exsistent blood from the old injury. As she catches her breath she looks to the four bodies caccooned in warm blankets around her. She's safe, she's okay. She stands and makes her way over to her pile of armor in the corner and starts pulling it on, plate by plate, taking refuge in the routine. She leaves her helmet and comm link and silently slips out of the gunship.

\-----------------------------

Wrecker wakes up cold. He feels around for Speck, who he knows fell asleep next to him last night but can't seem to find her. He sits up with an annoyed grumble and looks around the ship. He notices her armor is gone but her helmet is there. He sighs and gently nudges Tech towards Crosshair and only moves after they are curled around each other. 

He sluggishly pulls on his armor before setting off to find her in the rain.

\-----------------------------

The med tent is quiet as she sorts through supplies. The other medics are spread around, a group of three playing sabacc and one passed out on a near by exam table, snoring softly. She smiles softly as she goes back to the crate. The sun should be coming up soon, hopefully they can get to the fourth drop zone and get out of here before another storm hits. 

There's a shuffle of feet behind her before someone clears their throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you." She turns from the box to see General Plo standing there. She salutes quickly. "General, my apologies, sir."

"Relax, Officer Grimm. I'm just here to see how you are doing." The General places his hands behind his back, much like she has witnessed General Kenobi do, must be a Jedi thing? Is that how they are supposed to look relaxed? It's not working all that well. 

"I've been doing well, sir." She chirps in reply. 

"You should be asleep. What has you up at this hour?" He was never one to beat around the bush. 

"I just don't sleep very much." She shrugs. A lie. For the past month she has almost gotten into an almost normal sleep cycle. And by that she means Wrecker makes her take more naps. 

She feels the Jedi's gaze. It's like he's looking into her soul and in a weird ass way he kind of is. "A lot of the men have dreams. Most of them aren't pleasant. It's alright." Oh damn the kind hearted man. 

"It's just easier to work through them, sir. I'll be fine." She looks at the other medics at the table, one of them cheers, he must have one that round. "Besides, I can't worry them with something as trivial as dreams." 

"They do worry. One of them is out in the rain looking for you. You should go and rest with them." He places a hand on the weary woman's shoulder. 

"Which one is out there?" She sighs. 

"The biggest one, Wrecker, at least that's what the others have called him. I will point him in this direction. Go get some rest, the supplies can wait." He drops his arm before turning and leaving. 

She turns back to the crate and sighs again. She will put away these supplies and then see how she feels, maybe she will be ready to sleep again after that. She gets half way through the box when another figure comes through the tent opening. A much larger more imposing figure. His face is soft as he takes her in. "This is where you went?" He asks. 

"Couldn't sleep, figured I'd try to get a few more things done." She lies as she continues to pull out IV kits from the crate. 

"So you went out in the cold and rain instead?" There's a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"I just needed something to do. I'm fine." She snaps at him. She's not fine, but she isn't ready to talk about her past or that dream with anyone right. 

"You sound like Tech when he hasn't slept and has drank too much caf. He's usually not fine either." The giant tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off. 

"Wrecker, I said I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She seethes through gritted teeth. She shouldn't be getting angry at him for just trying to help. 

\-----------------------------------------

Wrecker can tell she isn't fine. When she all but growls out her next sentence he knows. She's getting defensive. Just like his brothers do after nightmares. She's trying to work herself into absolute exhaustion. Eventually you'll be too tired to even dream if you work hard enough. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. He has no idea if she will or not. 

There's a flash of pain on her face before she masks it. "It was just a dream." She goes back to her crate. 

"Sometimes it's better to talk about them." He shrugs. 

She rubs a hand over her throat. It must have been about the scar. He knows better than to ask about it after Hunter threatened them. "It happened when I was a kid." She grabs tighter around her throat, fear in her eyes. The memory clearly still haunts her. 

He moves towards her, reaching for her. She dodges him again. "Wrecker, please. Go back to sleep. Please." She almost sounds like she's begging him not to push any farther. 

He considers for a second. "You don't have to tell me. But, you do need to get some sleep. We can't have you walking around half dead." 

She scoff at him. "This is nothing compared to some of the sieges. You're worried about me not sleeping for a night? Come back when I haven't slept in three, then I might listen. Until then, don't bother." Her words are full of spite and anger. Her quiet and kind demeanor is shielded away and replaced with something full of long standing anger and fear, similar to how Cross acts when they are needed back on Kamino for tests. He's never seen her like this. He wonders whether or not he should go get Hunter, she might listen to him. 

He makes a split second decision. "You don't have to sleep but you're coming back with me." 

The looks on her face is almost what he would describe as murderous. It was almost comical for such a small thing, if she didn't have a blaster strapped to her hip. In one swift movement he throws her over his shoulder, she lets out an indignant squawk and tries to push and wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Wrecker! Put me down!"

\----------------------------

She was pissed. "You're an ass." She grits out as she tries to wriggle out of his grasp. 

"And you're grumpy. You're going to come cuddle. It will make you feel better. How does so much grump fit into such a tiny body?" He jokes as he readjusts his grip on her legs. 

She slumps against him finally, "Fine." She stares at the ground as the rain and wind rips around them. This place is too similar to Tithea during the rainy season, damp and cold enough that it cuts right down to the bone. She blinks away hot tears that threaten to form. "This place reminds me of home." She says quietly. 

Wrecker hesitates for a moment, "Home isn't a nice place, is it?" He sounds like he understands. She has heard the stories of the clones home planet, the Kaminoans that were cold and uncaring. 

"It was. But not anymore." She's glad it's dark. She breathes through gritted teeth to try and keep her emotions in check. 

When they get to the gunship Wrecker puts her down gently on her feet. Wrecker stands in front of her for a moment before gently reaching out to touch her face, his large hand smooths the hair out of her face. "We're here if you need us. We'll keep you safe, just like you'll keep us safe. You're part of the team now, Speck." 

She smiles at him before she slides off her boots and slips inside. Three pairs of sleep filled eyes stare at her through the soft glow of the lantern. "Hunter woke up after Wrecker left. We were worried about you two." Tech mumbles from his blanket nest. "Is everything okay?"

She looks down at her socked feet. Her eyes well with the tears she fought so hard to ward off earlier. "I'm fine." She shrugs half-heartedly. She bites the inside of her mouth to ground herself. "I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd get some more work done up at the med tent." She lies. 

"You're a horrible liar." Crosshair pipes up from the far side of the ship. 

She tries to keep it together she really does, but the silent tears start and she curls in on herself. Tech and Wrecker are on her in an instant, getting rid of her armor and wrapping her in their arms. She doesn't cry, not out loud at least. She lets the tears silently stream down her cheeks as she clutches on to Techs shirt. Wrecker is running his hand through her hair and Tech is whispering words in Mando'a. She doesn't deserve them. She takes a shuddering breath to try and calm down, they should be sleeping not dealing with her. 

"No, get out of that head of yours. We aren't going anywhere." Crosshair gently reaches out for her and Tech reluctantly passes her to him. His arms wrap around her, bringing her into his chest. Tech still stands nearby, whispering to her. 

Hunter bumps Wrecker from his spot and comes to embrace her as well. "We've got you, cyar'ika. It's alright. We've got you." 

\-----------------------------

Crosshair knows something is wrong as soon as she steps into the lantern light. The low light makes her look almost haunted, the green in her skin almost black. He can see her bite down on her lip to keep the tears away, something he remembers Tech doing when he was a kid. "You're a horrible liar." He quips at her. He didn't expect her to crumble like that, curling in on herself. The tears shine against her face. 

Tech and Wrecker are on her before he can even blink, they quickly strip her of her armor before she is engulfed in their embrace, Wreckers hand in her hair and Tech whispering in Mando'a. He watches as her eyes shift and her face almost goes blank. She's thinking, probably something along the lines of 'they should be asleep' and 'they don't need to be here comforting me like this.' He's thought the same thoughts during late nights when everything is just too much. 

"No, get out of that head of yours. We aren't going anywhere." He's aware of the words he's saying, almost exactly what he said to her earlier. He reaches out for her gently, nudging Tech away as he wraps his arms around her. He looks over to Hunter who is standing with a pained expression on his face. There's a lot going on right now for him. Crosshair subtly nods at him to take Wreckers place. She needs them all. Just as much as they need her. 

"We've got you, cyar'ika. It's alright. We've got you." Hunter rubs circles into her back. She takes another shuttering breath and loosens her grip on his shirt. "Wanna lay down?" Hunter murmurs into her damp hair. He locks eyes with Crosshair, he's worried about her. 

She nods and Hunter leads her over to the nest of blankets. She's exhausted. She lays down just as she wipes the last of the tears off of her face. Hunter settles behind her and the others take their places around her. 

She pulls at Crosshairs wrist as he lays down. Her eyes are tired in more ways than the usual physical. She clings to him when he moves closer, wrapping his arms around her. He buries his head in her hair. "I'm not letting you go. I'm right here." He promises. "It's alright. Get some sleep." He kisses the top of her head as she finally relaxes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to Grandson when you are trying to write an emotional chapter. It just doesn't work. 
> 
> Y'all are amazing! Stay safe and sane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading! I love all of your comments! Let me know what you think!

She curses as blaster bolts fly over head. An explosion rattles the ground beneath her feet. She runs towards the downed trooper who is laying out in the open, a blaster wound burned into his left thigh. He's trying to get to cover. She takes a breath and casts a shield around him as she dodges blaster fire. She slides through the mud as she grabs the medpack off her back. "Hiya, trooper! What's your name?" She starts to unclip his thigh plate.

"Vif." He grunts out, looking at her. 

"Alright Vif. I'm Reaper, let's get you to some cover and I will take a closer look at your leg, yeah?" She grabs ahold of his arms and yanks him behind a nearby tree. "Bucket off, I have to make sure you aren't bleeding from your brain real quick." She crouches next to his head as he pulls off the helmet. She activates the scanner in her HUD and looks him up and down. "Looks like it's just the blaster wound, an easy fix. I'll heal it but you need to return to camp, can't have you running around anymore." She hovers her hand over the nasty wound and the trooper gasps as the magic swirls and seeps into the wound. 

"You're not a clone." The trooper watches in awe. 

"Nope! You're good to go!" She clips his armor back into place and hands him his blaster. He scrambles to his feet and runs off. 

"Fall back!" Someone screams, probably Commander Wolffe. 

"Boys, keep an eye out for any wounded. I don't want anyone left behind." She says through her comm. Her reply comes in the form of a few grunts and a mumbled "Yes ma'am." She starts a jog back towards the rendezvous looking over the field. A trio of troopers are slowly making their way towards her, two of them hanging off of the one in the middle clearly injured. She rushes towards them and takes the weight of one of them. "Come on, we got this, just a little longer, yeah?" She tries to encourage him. "Wanna tell me what happened?" She asks as she readjusts her grip on his waist. 

"Those two idiots decided to wire one of the droidekas to explode. The explosion was bigger than we thought it would be." The trooper groans. 

"Sargent Sinker, Lieutenant Boost. Are you dumb?" She calls to the other two.

They seem to tense when they hear their names. "Reaper, we were hoping you didn't recognize us." Boost is supporting Sinker who is holding his head.

"I'd recognize you bugsluts anywhere." Reaper laughs. She turns to look at the trooper she is supporting. "And who are you?" She asks.

"Comet." The trooper grits out. 

"Alright, Comet. Almost there. What hurts?" Reaper switches back into medic mode. 

"Stomach and back. The blast threw me pretty far." He says.

"Could be some internal bleeding. If it is we will have to get you evaced as soon as possible, Sinker too. I'm worried about him. Just have to get you to a gun ship." She says. 

She adjusts her grip again and starts to move a little quicker. She opens her teams comm channel. "Everyone okay?" She asks, checking in. She gets a chorus of various forms of 'yes ma'am'. 

As they come upon the gunships she sees Commander Wolffe frantically yelling orders to his men. Her team helps with the wounded and pre flight checks. She passes Comet off to the nearest flight medic and jogs to Wolffe. "Get your men out of here. We can handle the droids." She says. 

Wolffe stares her down. "Your team can't take them all out. Are you insane?" He grits out. 

"Leave us a gunship for evac and go. You have too many wounded. You can't risk anymore. We will be okay." She tries to reassure him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. The freedom fighters were supposed to take them out. They sent way more than they were prepared for." He says shaking his head, a worried scowl on his face. 

Hunter appears next to her. "Listen to the officer, sir. We can handle this." He turns to the crowd of troopers. "Bad Batch, fall in!" The others quickly leave the fray and come to Hunters side. "Plan 33. Let's go." 

She pulls her blaster from her hip as they rush off. Plan 33 is relatively simple, Hunter and Wrecker plow through the front using brute force to distract the droids while Tech and Crosshair pick off the stragglers one by one. "Reaper, with me." Hunter calls her. She's a little stunned. She's too small to be part of a forward assault. But, she knows better than to question orders.

She holsters the blaster and focuses on what she's feeling. She can feel the eyes of the evacuating troopers on her as the team steps up to the battle field. She concentrates on the buzz in the air, the excitement and nervousness of seeing a team like theirs. She feeds off it, letting the feeling control the intensity of the magic. She has an easy grin on her face as she takes out the first four battle droids that come her way. She works her way towards the droidekas. She knows she has to get behind them to do any real damage but she needs to get there without them blasting holes into her.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Hunter comes over her comm. 

"The weak spot on the back and sides of the rollers. I could take them out with a blast easily. I just have to get there." She replies, blasting through three battle droids. 

"Wrecker, throw Reaper at the rollies. She'll take them out." Hunter says as he shoves a knife into a super battle droid. 

She doesn't have enough time to protest being literally tossed into a group of droids before Wrecker slams into her from behind and scoops her into his arm. "A little warning next time, Big Guy." She wheezes. 

He only laughs as he shifts her in his arms into a more throwable position. "Ready?" He asks. 

She pulls her blaster. "Do it." 

\------------------------------

Crosshair almost has a heart attack when he sees Reaper flying through the air, blaster pulled and taking shots at the droids who stare at the flying, armored woman in confusion. She hits the ground in a rather ungraceful roll but pops back up before he can worry about it. The rollies don't see her coming as she takes aim and takes them out with a few well placed shots. He goes back to his rifle with a smirk on his lips. "She needs a jetpack." He says into the comm. 

"No! She doesn't!" Tech screeches. 

"You want Wrecker to just keep throwing her? He's bound to miss eventually." Crosshair pulls the trigger over and over, it's automatic now, taking out droid after droid. Every shot hits home, every time. 

"She can't fall out of the sky if Wrecker just throws her. She can't get that high." Tech's voice is higher than usual. 

"Relax you two." Reaper laughs over the comm. 

Crosshair takes a second to look in her direction, she is a flurry of movement as she takes out the droids around her. She doesn't hit every shot with her blaster but it's close, good enough for combat. She grapples with a commando droid trying to disarm her. He takes it down. She sends him a mock salute as she scoops up her blaster. He knows there's a crooked grin on her face. She's a natural when it comes to hand to hand combat, her magic providing an extra boost when needed. He tries not to think of the men she has worked with before, none of them taking notice of her strengths, she has so much potential. 

The field clears out quickly, droids nothing more than piles of fried circuits and scrap metal. The last one falls due to Hunter. The team of five stands for a moment to catch their breath before they turn to the gunships. The last one is just lifting off the ground, Commander Wolffe looking out over them jaw clenched. He looks to each of them before settling on Reaper, before he salutes and the doors slide shut. 

"Can we get off this planet? I haven't been able to feel my fingers since we landed." Tech whines into the comm. 

\-----------------------------

The cruiser is quiet as Flora walks the halls. The others went to eat but she just wasn't hungry. She just needed some time away from everything. 

She finds herself in the empty hangar, the bare bones of flight crew sitting in one corner at a work bench, their backs turned to her. She quietly scales a starfighter and plops into the cockpit. Something she has done time and time again through the different groups she's worked with. She stares out at the stars streaking by in hyperspace and lets her mind wander. 

She must have dozed off at some point because someone slaps the hull of the fighter and she jolts awake. She turns to see Crosshair and Tech standing off to the side. "Someone said you might be out here. A lieutenant. Boots?" Tech tries out the name. 

She looks down at the two of them, they are still wearing the bottom half of their armor, weapons discarded, they look like they are ready to turn in for the night. "Boost." She corrects him. 

"You should come to bed. Wrecker is already passed out. Hunter is giving debrief to the commander." Crosshair says. 

She knows they're right. She should. She should go and take a warm shower and curl up with one of them. Or all of them. "I need to go check on some of the wounded. Especially the one I dragged back to the gunship. I need to make sure they're okay. I'll be there soon. I promise." She gives them a small smile. 

"Don't be too long. If you aren't back by the time Hunter is done debriefing I will send him after you." Crosshair gives her a wicked stare, a warning and a threat. 

Tech smiles at her before turning back the way he came. She's glad he doesn't ask any questions, she's not really in the mood to answer them. 

She jumps from the cockpit and makes her way through the empty halls to the medbay. Her helmet sits under her arm as the blast doors open. It's still rather chaotic, a few nurses running about. She pulls aside a nurse asking, "I'm a healer, how can I help?"

The nurse looks her up and down before replying, "You've done enough today, Vif and the others told us about you. If you want to help go stay with them for a bit. Maybe you can get Boost to get some sleep, he hasn't left their sides." She smiles warmly. "I'll take you to them." 

She weaves through the medbay towards where she knows the men would be. She knocks on the door gently before walking in quietly. Boost greets her with a yawn and sleep filled eyes, sitting at Sinkers bed side. "I figured you'd end up here, you always do." 

"I just wanted to come check on them." She looks over the injured three in the room. Comet is in the bed next to Sinker and another trooper is sound asleep in the far bed, a wrap around most of his face. "How is he?" She turns back to Sinker. 

"They don't know yet. He hasn't woken up. Could be as simple as a concussion, could be something worse." Boost clutches his hand like it's the only thing keeping him alive. She can't leave him like this, Boost wouldn't know what to do without Sinker, they had been together since before the Malevolence. 

She sighs as she picks up the data pad at the end of the bed to look over Sinkers chart. "Watch the door." She motions to Boost. This isn't her team and she isn't on the battle field, she really doesn't want to be reprimanded by Wolffe or even worse by Hunter. She walks over to Sinker and pulls a light out of her belt. She lifts his eyelids to check his pupils. "Pupillary reflex is slower than usual, definetly more than a concussion." She slides her helmet on and brings up the scanner. She turns back to him. "Alright, Sinker let's see what's going on in that head of yours." The scan appears on her HUD. "He has a cerebral contusion. Not to big, but it would take awhile for it to heal naturally. Luckily, you have me." She slides her helmet off before raising her hands. Boost looks on from the doorway. She focuses on what she saw in the scan, a nasty contusion on the temporal lobe. She imagines the swelling going down and the bruised tissue healing. The magic swirls around his head making his white hair stand out even more. He looks peaceful as he sleeps now. "He should wake up soon. Just let him rest. I'll take a look at the others while I'm here." 

Boost returns to Sinkers side as she looks at Comets chart. He has a few broken ribs and bruised lungs. He is lucky it wasn't worse. She sets to work healing from the inside out. He watches her silently with curious eyes. She whispers reassurances as she works. He simply nods and listens to her. She lays a hand on his shoulder before she moves on to the trooper in the far bed. A shiny, she looks over his chart before realizing who it is. Bits. She moves to pull on a pair of gloves before moving to remove some of the bandages on his neck and face. He stirs and his eyes flutter open. "Reaper, it's good to see you." His voice is rough.

"I'm going to get you fixed up, alright? Just relax for me." She smiles at him. 

"Why are you helping us?" Bits asks. "You could just let us heal normally, we would probably get sent back to Kamino but we're just clones." She hates that they think of themselves like that, disposable, like they aren't people. 

She points over to Boost and Sinker. "They have been together since the beginning of the war. Them and Wolffe are the only ones left from the original battalion. I had barely started training outside the temple when The Malevolence happened. I was following a Jedi healer at the time. We were doing rounds at the GAR facility. I had interacted with Coruscant Guard before but those two were the first clones I really got to know. Sinker makes jokes about everything. Even when something horrible happens. He was there at every single one of Commander Wolffe's breathing treatments, he wasn't wearing armor at the time just his officer greys when they tried to pop the pod. Boost and Sinker were given a room in the barracks but every night they ended up in Wolffe's room, the three of them curled around each other, clutching onto each other like they were going to disappear." She removes the bandages on his face carefully. She tries not to grimace at the sight of the bright red and black blistered skin. He must have been close to the resulting fire from the explosion. "I learned those nights that they thought the only reason they were rescued was because General Plo was with them in that pod. And in a way, that's true. And seeing it that way is horrible. You are all living beings, lights in the dark. You should be treated as such. I asked to be a field medic after they were discharged. I felt like that was where I could make the biggest difference. I needed to prove to them that they were more than just weapons with a heart beat. Every trooper I treat I ask for their name. Not their numbers but their name." She focuses on the burns on his face letting the magic work as she continues. "I want you to feel like people because that's what you are."

He stares at her as she finishes the burns on his neck, the skin completely healed. He looks exhausted. She throws away the bandages and strips off her gloves before returning to him. "Get some rest. You need it. I'll come see you before my team and I take off." She takes a moment to hold his hand before she turns to leave. 

Boost is looking at her with tears in his eyes. He gets up and throws his arms around her. "Thank you." He whispers to her. He pulls her back to look at her at arms length before he goes and sits back next to Sinker. 

\---------------------------

Hunter heard everything she said. He's stunned. How could a person like her exist, so kind and caring, compassionate and strong? She walks towards the doorway before she notices him. She smiles softly as she closes the door behind her. "I spent too much time down here. Sorry." She shrugs. 

"Are you actually sorry?" He raises a brow in question.

"No, not at all." She grins at him. 

He wants to kiss her. No, he needs to kiss her. He pushes off the wall as he looks up and down the hall. He pulls her close to his chest and takes her in. Lets himself really feel her with his heightened senses, her smell, her heartbeat and breathing, the way her hair floats and twists creating an almost halo like effect. He pulls her upward onto her toes as he kisses her fiercely. She laces a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck as he deepens the kiss. He takes in her taste and warmth. 

When she pulls away she's breathless, her lips kissed green and swollen, chest heaving. She bends to pick up her helmet, she must have dropped it at some point. 

He turns to see a nurse staring at them slack jawed. "Nope, none of my business. If you are going to continue please go somewhere else other than in front of this door. I need to check on my patients." She says as she pushes passed them to get through the door. 

Reaper looks at him sheepishly. "We need to go. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I healed all of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end this part here. I might not. I'll see how I feel tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by! Stay safe and sane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MEDICAL PROCEDURES (IV) stay safe yall
> 
> Last chapter for this part! Woo! Thank you all for reading! Make sure to come back for the next part of the series! I love reading everyones comments! They are keeping me sane, tell me what you like or give me ideas on what to do next!

She scowls at Wolffe as he paces the command center. Not only did he wake her up he also woke the rest of the team up. She knows there's no way Tech will go back to sleep now and Crosshair will be especially assholeish tomorrow. "Sargent, what do you mean you didn't get the last of the birds in the air?" He growls out. 

"It was shot down, sir." Tech pipes up. 

Crosshair rolls his toothpick in his teeth. Oh, he is not happy. She steps towards him and places a grounding hand on the small of his back. It's a warning. _Don't go after the Commander, he will lay you out._ He just crosses his arms and rolls his shoulders. A subtle threat that Wolffe notices. 

"Commander, there was a sniper watching us. The bird was shot down as soon as it was launched. The droids arrived seconds after that." Hunter explains trying to be level headed, his hair was a mess and he was still trying to wake up. Wolffe had barged into the barracks, whipped the lights on and proceeded to start yelling. She's sure he's probably sporting a sensory overload migraine, but he just pushes through. 

Wrecker seems to be dead on his feet, staring past Wolffe at the far wall of the room. 

Hunter flinches as Wolffe raises his voice again. "Your team had one job, Sargent!" 

"Technically we finished the mission. The bird got launched. We converted a droid for surveillance in each village. We are lucky we got the other three birds up in the air with such success." Tech is squinting at Wolffe, goggles forgotten about in the moment. 

"I was told you had a one hundred percent success rate. Is that wrong?!" Wolffe berates them, Hunter has started to sway on his feet a bit, holding his head. 

"No, Commander. That's not wrong. We finished our mission." Crosshair steps forward, challenging Wolffe to say anything else. 

She takes the distraction to guide Hunter into a nearby chair. Wolffe is still yelling at Crosshair with the other two standing awkwardly, not wanting to defy a commanding officer. Hunter flinches with every word. He looks like he is thirty seconds from losing consciousness altogether. She needs to get rid of the offending stimuli and those seem to be the bright lights and the yelling commander. She takes a breath before walking over to the light panel and flipping the room into darkness. Wolffe stutters for a moment before focusing on her. "Grimm, what are you doing?" He growls. 

"In the interest of the health and well being of Sargent Hunter I am going to have to ask you to kindly shut the hell up. He is about thirty seconds from passing out, and I don't want to have to have him spend the night in the medbay. The whole squad will spend the remainder of the night with him. Do you think your medics and nurses want a squad of commandos taking up precious space like that? I promise you they don't. They have enough on their hands tonight." She guilts him. 

\--------------------------------

The woman has balls, Wolffe will give her that much. Nobody has ever pulled rank like that on him. He doesn't know who the hell she thinks she is but it's glaringly obvious that she had learned a thing or two with the other battalions she has worked with. An attitude like that would only come from working with Skywalkers men. She is no longer the quiet, shy woman he worked with. The softness in her eyes is replaced with a fire. She stands tall against him, even if she is only in her blacks and he is fully kitted up. She stares him down, lip curled up in a silent snarl.

She crosses her arms before speaking again, lowly and harshly. "My team finished their mission. The bird was launched, the droid was set up for surveillance. What happened after that is not their fault. If you are going to continue to berate them then I will be sending Wrecker and Hunter back to the barracks. You can yell at me, Tech and Crosshair until your throat bleeds. We won't be going back to sleep anytime soon, I can ensure you that."

He has officially met his match. This tiny green tinted woman is sizing him up. And she's pissed. He went after her CO, woke her whole team up without letting them change into something other than their blacks, the sniper and the technician aren't even wearing the top half of their blacks and the tech is squinting something terrible, apparently the goggles he wears are actually corrective lenses, and dragged her whole team up to the command deck to get reprimanded for something that wasn't really their faults in the first place in front of a whole gaggle of officers. 

He knows he needs to stand down but he can't let her know that she has the upper hand. "Officer Grimm, who do you think you are talking to?" He takes a step closer to her, standing chest to chest with her,

"Wrecker, take Hunter back to bed. Make sure it's quiet and dark. I'll be there to give him pain meds and fluids soon." She orders the largest of the group. He just nods and goes over to the man who is bracing his head in his hands, he stands and stumbles, legs almost giving out under him. Wrecker, Wolfe wishes he could have witnessed why they call him that, picks up the man like he weighs nothing and tucks his head into his massive shoulder effectively blocking out any light. Once they are gone she turns her attention back to Wolffe, eyes lit up with barely restrained anger. "You may continue, Commander." Her voice is completely neutral, her body relaxed, something she must have picked up from Cody and General Kenobi. She's been playing him this whole time. Damn it. 

"As soon as this cruiser lands on Coruscant I want you and your team off of it. You completed your mission, now you need to leave." He reins himself in. She won and she knows it. 

"Of course sir. Not a problem." She replies.

"You and the rest of your team are dismissed." He growls out. 

She salutes with a sly smile on her face. The boys are never going to let him down when they hear he was bested by a god damned plant with legs. 

\------------------------------

Honestly, she's just glad she had gotten out of there with everyone in one piece, she was worried that Crosshair was going to launch himself at Wolffe at any point. They probably won't be working with the Wolfpack again any time soon but is that really such a bad thing? Wolffe was exhausting to deal with. She had forgotten how irritated and angry he gets when something doesn't quite go as planned. The man is a control freak.

She silently pads into the barracks on her still socked feet with Tech and Crosshair not far behind. She goes straight for Hunter who is sitting next to Wrecker with a bucket in his hands. Hunter looks awful, his hair is plastered to his forehead and he's pale. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and looks up at them. "He gets sick to his stomach when these headaches happen." Wrecker explains as she goes for her medpack. 

"I've got meds for that. I'll fix him up. Get some sleep, I'll stay with him." She smiles at Wrecker and trades places with him, letting Hunter lean against her. She gently runs her fingers through his hair as she speaks softly. "I'm going to give you an IV. Fluids, pain meds and some anti-nausea medication. How does that sound?" He nods. "Alright. You wanna lay down or stay sitting up?"

"The world feels like it's spinning if I lay down." He slurs. "Don't like needles."

"I know, Sweetie. You'll feel better after, I promise." She tries to comfort him before she drops to the ground in front of him and pulls an IV kit from the medpack. "I'll walk you through it, I'll be quick." She slides on a pair of gloves and ties the dreaded rubber band around his forearm before pulling up the sleeve of his blacks. "If you tie the band on before you pull up the sleeve it makes it hurt a little less." She explains as she cleans his skin with an alcohol pad. She prods for a vein before finding one. She readies the needle. "Alright, big, deep breath in for me." She lines up the needle as he takes the breath. "And out." He breathes out forcefully as she sticks him. "Amazing. Just have to tape it down and then I'll get the meds ready. How are you doing?" She removes the band and tapes the line down before going back to the medkit. "We'll start with the anti-nausea." She draws meds from a vial of bright pink liquid. She slowly pushes it through the line and waits a moment. "Painkillers next, it may burn for a second after I push it through. I'll flush the line after, alright?" She asks, drawing up the neon blue medication. He nods and hisses as it's pushed through. She pulls a bag of saline from the bag. "I'm going to run this wide open. Try to get it through you pretty quick so you can get some sleep. I'll be here the whole time." She motions Tech over who has been standing off to the side, watching. "Hold this for me for a second. I'm just going to throw this stuff away. I'll be right back." Tech nods and grabs the bag. 

She shucks her gloves and cleans up the mess around Hunters feet. She grabs everything and walks across the room to the trash chute. She takes a second to take a deep breath before walking back over, she can't wait to put this mission behind them. It's been a rough few days. "How are you feeling?" She asks Hunter.

"Better, tired. C'mere." He slurs.

She grabs the saline bag from Tech. "I know you won't go back to sleep so go do what you're going to do. I've got him." She looks in Crosshair's direction to see him already passed out. Tech nods and grabs his vambrace and helmet before scurrying off somewhere, probably the communication center. She turns back to Hunter. "Wanna lay down now?" She asks. 

"Not yet. Still dizzy." She steps closer and he leans his head against her stomach. She runs her hand through his hair. She grabs a band and ties the bag to the bunk above him. His arms wrap around her waist. "You're too good to us." He murmurs. 

"My job is to take care of you guys." She says. 

"We love you." He slurs. She starts at that, her hands coming to a stop in his hair. It has to be the drugs. Has too. It can't be true. No way. Oh, but she wants it to be true. 

"Alright you. Let's lay down, yeah? Come on." She guides him until he is stretched out across the bunk. She covers him with the thin, scratchy blankets and brushes the hair off his forehead. She wishes he could be in his bunk on the _Marauder,_ they somehow managed to accumulate a decent amount of nice, soft blankets. She has a feeling that Tech and Crosshair had something to do with it. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here." 

He falls into an easy sleep. His words echo through her head, it feels like they are bouncing around looking for a way out. She checks the bag of fluids even if she hung it up less than two minutes ago. They can't really be in love with her? All four of them? That's ridiculous. There's no way. She slides down to the cold floor and sits cross-legged, listening to the three of them breathe. Cross hasn't started snoring yet. He hasn't made any noise yet and is laying incredibly still. She pushes off the floor and pads over to his bunk. She leans down close to him. "I know you're awake you little shit." She whispers. 

His mouth ticks up into a smirk and his eyes flash open, bright and mischievous. "Took you long enough to figure it out." 

She rolls her eyes. "You're insufferable." She straightens out to go back over to Hunter when Cross grabs her arm. 

"Watching you stand up to that commander was pretty hot." There's an edge of nervousness in his eyes, what is he planning? He sits up, still holding onto her arm. 

"Wolffe is an ass." She states absentmindedly when he runs his fingers up her arm. His touch is light. It makes the muscles in her arm jump and twitch.

\-------------------------------

He focuses entirely on her, her reaction to his touch. She's nervous, she always is around him. She watches him like she can't quite figure him out, when in truth it's him who can't figure her out. What she did with Wolffe earlier, as soon as she realized Hunter was in pain it's like a switch flipped. She didn't care if she was going to be yelled at or punished. She outmaneuvered Wolffe at every turn, she was cold and calculating all while still taking care of him. It was single handedly the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. It was hot as hell. 

She flinches when his fingers ghost over the collar of her blacks. Not really a flinch, just a twitch. She trusts him. Her eyes flit to his lips and that's all the incentive he needs to haul her forward by the collar of her shirt and smash their lips together, it's heated and messy. 

She kisses each of them differently, with Tech it's slow and sweet, she kisses Hunter like they have been together for years, if this is how she will kiss him every time he certainly won't complain. He releases her collar and drags her onto his lap. He really realizes how dainty and small she is when she straddles him, she weighs hardly anything. His hands run down her sides and she shivers. She gasps as he grabs a handful of her ass, he takes the opportunity to kiss down her neck. "Cross." She whispers. He hums into her skin. "Hey, come on." She pulls away from him before looking over to Hunter and back to him. "I have to do my job. Alright?" She kisses him again, lingering and promising that they will continue this at a later time.

He grumbles as she climbs off of his lap and walks the short distance to Hunter's bunk. It's been a while since he has had an attack this bad. He's glad she's here to help. Hunter would have been confined to the barracks for at least two days if not for her. She checks the half full bag of fluids before gently running her fingers through his hair. "He's right you know." Crosshair says. 

She looks back at him, confusion plastered across her face. "It's just the drugs." She murmurs. 

"No. Have you seen the way Tech looks at you?" His smirk is back. 

"He may have a small crush." She shrugs and walks back to Crosshairs bunk. 

"You call that a small crush? He's recorded you explaining medical procedures to him. He listens to them when he sleeps." He sneers. 

"Well explaining abdominal surgery is pretty boring. It would put anyone to sleep." She shrugs, still trying to make excuses. 

He sighs. "Hunter doesn't touch anyone. Not one person. Have you noticed the way he dodges casual touches? He hates being touched. He hugs you and kisses you and holds your hand. He even sleeps next to you. He loves you." She stares at the floor, gnawing at her bottom lip. He can tell she isn't convinced yet. He wonders who broke this woman's heart. "Wrecker swaps out all of the hydrapacks in your rations, he knows the blue ones are your favorites." The corners of her mouth turn up into a small, shy smile. "He also gave you the softest blanket on the ship. That really proves how much he loves you. Him and Tech argued about it all the time before you came."

She laughs at that. "Fine. Maybe it's true." 

"It is true." Wrecker's voice rumbles lowly from the other side of the room. "Cross lets you drink his caf creamer and taught you how to put together and clean his rifle. That rifle is his baby." 

Her smile finally reaches her eyes. They look like a kaleidoscope in the low lighting, swirling with different colors.

"We thought you were going to be a massive pain in the ass. Stuck up and rude. We've had officers work with us before. None of them lasted very long. When we saw you standing with Commander Cody we knew you were different. You looked like you hadn't slept in three days, like you were surviving on pure will alone." Crosshair pulls her closer.

"To be fair, I really hadn't slept in three days. I spent the two days after that battle in the medbay. There were so many wounded. I was barely able to shower and eat half a ration bar before Cody gave me the new assignment." She cuddles into his shoulder. Hunter stirs in his sleep and she hops up to check on him. She pulls her medpack back out to grab gauze and tape. He watches her as she gently removes the IV and tapes the gauze down all without waking Hunter. She throws out her supplies before going back to Crosshair again. "He should be alright for the rest of the night." She yawns.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Crosshair looks at the woman before pointing to the bunk above Hunter.

She doesn't argue just jumps up and slides under the covers. She turns to face the wall and her breathing evens out quickly, she must have been exhausted. Crosshair looks at the others one more time before he lays back down staring at the ceiling. What have they gotten themselves into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've decided the next part will have Floras backstory explained a bit more. I wanted to wait but I'm really excited about it. Stay safe and sane! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Oh. Oh. Oh the next part is going to be a bit angsty, like the back story part, but it's going to be so adorable. Oh it's gonna be so cute.


End file.
